25 Annoying Things to do In An Elevator
by Rose Tyler
Summary: Doctor Who style.
1. Are You All Right In There?

I was reading 25 Annoying Things to Do In An Elevator, and I could picture the Doctor Who characters doing a lot of the things. So I wrote this, of course. The rest should be up soon. Each chapter should be pretty short. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome, but those of you who just want to complain about hating Rose or whatever, don't bother. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

1) Crack open your bag or purse, look inside of it and ask, "got enough air in there?"

* * *

A man walked onto the elevator on the third floor. Already inside of it were two young women. They smiled at him, and he gave them each a quick smile. He then pressed the button for the floor of his destination, floor twenty-five. They rode in silence for a few floors. Then, the blonde opened her bag and looked inside of it.

"Are you all right in there? Got enough air?" she asked. "Hello, are you all right?" She looked up at her friend. "Oh, Donna, he's not answering."

"What's wrong with him Rose? Is he all right?"

"I don't know…"

"Well when was the last time you checked on him?"

"Only about twenty minutes ago…"

"Hello, buddy, are you okay?" Donna leaned over to look into the bag, and Rose held it up for her to see. Both women kept asking whatever it was in the bag if it was all right. At floor fourteen, them man pushed the button and got off. As soon as the doors were closed behind him, they high-fived each other and began laughing.

"Did ya see his face?" Rose gasped.

"Yeah, see, told you it's fun to mess with people on elevators!"


	2. Sir?

2) STAND silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off.

* * *

Three businessmen got on an elevator to take to a lower level of the building for a business meeting. On it already was a man with dark brown hair. He was standing, facing into the corner of the elevator. He was not moving or making any noise at all. One of them also noticed that none of the buttons were light up.

"Excuse me, sir?" one of them asked. When the man did not turn around, he lightly tapped the man on the shoulder. "Sir? Sir, are you all right? What level are you going to? You didn't push any buttons."

Still no answer.

The businessmen shrugged and got off.

"What was the deal with that guy?" the one asked his co-workers.

"I don't know," the other said. "Earlier I was on there and these two women were looking inside of a bag asking if something in there was all right. I was worried they were some sort of loonies, I got off. Wonder if the mental ward at the hospital had a breakout."

A few hours later, the first businessman got on the elevator. The man was still there facing the wall. The businessman sighed, pressed the "open door" button, and got back off. He really needed to start taking the stairs.

Back on the elevator, the dark-haired man's phone rang. He answered it.

"How'd it go, Jack?" asked Rose.

"Fine. I think I saw that guy you creeped out earlier," he laughed.

"Good!" Rose laughed with him. "The Doctor and I will be there in a minute, come on back to the TARDIS."


	3. Hello, the Door Won't Open

**--When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act embarrassed when they open by themselves.**

**--Greet everyone getting on the elevator with a warm handshake**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stepped onto the elevator. "Floor five, please," the Doctor said to the man standing by the buttons. The man politely smiled and nodded, pushing the button for their floor. The Doctor turned and smiled at the three other passengers; a woman (probably the wife of some rich executive) and two men in suits. "I'm the Doctor. This is my friend, Rose."

"Hello," Rose said to them in a cheery voice. She reached out and shook hands with the man who had pushed the button for them. Her and the Doctor turned back to the door silently. When the floor number reached five, the Doctor reached out, trying to wedge his fingers into the crack between the doors.

"Rose, give me a hand here," the Doctor said, grunting and straining. Rose went to the other side and began pulling, putting her foot against the Doctor's side for more force. Then, the door slid open on its own, making them both jump back.

"Oh…" the Doctor said in a quiet, embarrassed voice. Rose brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smoothed out her jeans.

"Well then," Rose said, clearing her throat. "Come on."

They jumped off the elevator and ran down the stairs, laughing the whole way.

* * *

Okay, so lots of alerts, few reviews. Review, or I won't post another one! And for those of you who did, thank you! :)

--

**Rose Tyler**


End file.
